In systems that incorporate the use of rotating shafts, it is often desirable to generate data indicative of the torque and speed of such shafts in order to control the same or other devices associated with rotatable shafts. Accordingly, it is desirable to detect and measure torque in an accurate, reliable and inexpensive manner. The ability to detect and measure torque imposed on a rotating shaft, e.g., a drive shaft, may be useful in applications such as, for example, automotive vehicles. For example, it may be desirable to measure the torque on a rotating drive shaft of a vehicle's drivetrain, in a vehicle's engine (e.g., the crankshaft), or in an anti-locking braking system (ABS).